Aion's Key
by Ayyarin
Summary: Bera once heard herself being referred to as the Key, heir of a prophecy that has been kept silent in the shadows. She knows nothing of what her fate is, yet her half brother seems to know, and no matter how she wishes for him to tell her, he refused to shed light on a destiny that he says is filled with despair. What is he trying to protect her from? Who is he? Who is . . . she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently started playing Aion again, and was overcome by a desire to start a fanfic on it, especially as there are so little Aion fanfics on this site. There should be more -.- Please review if you can. I will also be upping the rating to an M later on in the story as some dodgy themes will begin to grow as the story progresses.  
**

Chapter One

_The little girl of six years sat on the lap of her half-brother, who was seated in a comfy armchair within the cosy library of his manor. Her back was snuggled warmly against his chest and his arms encompassed her small frame, holding a book in front of her which she peered at with curiosity and interest._

"_And so Aion granted twelve humans with divine power, which allowed them to ascend to become Daevas," he said softly, his voice clear. His fingers traced the lines of words across the page so that the little girl could follow them with ease. _

"_Can you read the next line, Bera?"_

_The little girl frowned, but felt her determination harden at the challenge. She was able to read well for her age thanks to her brother's help, but she struggled with the harder books. This was one of them – a book on lore and history._

"_The Daevas were given the power to fight the . . . the Ba-Balaur, and free the humans that were made slaves to the Drakan rule. These Daevas became known as the . . . the . . ." Bera trailed off, struggling to formulate the letters she was seeing into a sound in her head which she could say verbally. She looked back at her brother. His gentle, emerald eyes gazed back._

_He smiled. "The Empyrean Lords."_

"_The Empyrean Lords," Bera repeated with a smile of her own. She turned her attention back to the book. "One of the Empyrean Lords, Lord Israphel, proposed peace talks with the Balaur, which –"_

_Her reading was interrupted by the doorbell and Bera glanced up, distracted. Her body automatically tensed in anticipation, and often excitement when the doorbell rang. When the doorbell rang, it meant there were people at the door, people that Bera had normally never met, and so they were new faces to look at, sparking her curiosity even further._

"_Keep reading," her brother urged her gently._

_Bera's gaze lingered for a moment longer at the doors to the library, before she turned her gaze back to the sea of words before her. She continued from where she left off. "– which caused conflict amongst the Empyrean Lords, and so the Cataclysm was born."_

_A knock came at the library doors and Bera looked up. The right door opened and their butler stood in the doorway, head bowed._

"_I apologise for the interruption, Lord Atherton. There is someone here to see you," he said._

"_Can it not wait?" Her brother sighed. "If it is another one of Lord Fasimedes's mere messengers, then send them away, Daniel."_

"_Forgive me, Lord Atherton, but it is one of Miragent's Holy Templars."_

_Bera felt her brother tense and she peered up at him in confusion. "Julius?" She said in a small voice, suddenly nervous at the change in his aura. The gentleness had vanished from his eyes._

_His gaze flickered to hers and some of that gentleness returned. He smiled his warm-hearted smile that Bera loved so much._

"_Sorry, Bera," he said lightly, picking her up and sitting her in the chair while he stood. "I will be back soon once I have taken care of our visitor."_

"_Should I read on?"_

"_Yes, and then you can explain it to me when I get back. If you understand it well enough, I will buy you something. How about a necklace?"_

_Bera beamed and nodded vigorously. Julius looked pleased and left the library with Daniel. Her brother's long golden hair swished behind him. It was plaited down his back to his waist, very different to Bera's black, ringlet hair. _

_Bera was now left alone within the peaceful library. She loved this library and the books within. She associated them with Julius. They lived together in their own small world in Oriel, close to the sea._

_Turning her attention back to the book once again, Bera began to read out loud eagerly, determined to make Julius proud by understanding the history of her world._

_She listened to the sound of her young voice as she read. The flow of her reading was halted and slow, nothing like the smooth fluidness of Julius's voice when he read. Bera felt her heart sink slightly. She wanted him to read to her _now_. She wanted to be beside him, enveloped in his gentles and warmth. He was the only figure in her mind and heart._

_What of parents?_

_She knew she had some once, but apparently they had died a few years ago. Bera did not feel anything though, because she could not remember them. Her world was Julius, and Julius only._

_Bera realised she had stopped reading and was staring at the ceiling. Remembering his promise of a little gift, she shook her head vigorously and began reading aloud again._

_She could hear something else aside from her voice. Bera paused to listen._

_There were voices, Julius's and that of another man. They were raised._

_The hair on the back of Bera's neck stood on end in alarm. Was it an argument? Why was Julius arguing?_

_Curious and worried, Bera moved the book from her lap and slid off the armchair. Carefully, she tiptoed out of the library and towards the front hall. _

_She came to the last corner._

"_She is the Key, Lord Atherton! Will you deny us salvation out of your own selfishness? Lady Ariel, through Lord Fasimedes – Governor of Sanctum – demands that you bring Beralin Atherton to serve as seen by the Daeva of Prophecy!"_

_The foundations of the house began to vibrate as the earth shook beneath. Bera pressed herself up against the wall, eyes wide in terror, clamping both her hands over her mouth to calm her shallow breaths. Was it an earthquake? But Elysea never had any earthquakes. The land was too stable._

"_I will bring Bera to Sanctum when she is of age, and Lady Ariel will meet her personally when the time comes. But I will _not_ allow her to be used as the Key. I do not care what the prophecy speaks. I will not allow it!"_

"_But, Lord Atherton –!"_

_Thunder rumbled above. "I said, NO."_

_Silence, save for the terrible groan of the earth and thunder._

"_Tsk. Fine. I will report this back to Lord Fasimedes and leave you be. But you cannot keep fighting what is meant to be, Lord Atherton."_

"_I will fight it," Julius hissed._

_The door slammed shut, leaving the front hall in growing stillness as the rumbling thunder and the groan of the earth quietened. Bera stayed where she was, frozen to the spot with her heart pounding in her chest._

_Why were they arguing?_

"_DAMN!" Julius's voice cracked out like a whip, accompanied by a terrible bang. Bera gave a startled cry, before she pressed her hands against her mouth again, shaking._

_There was a beat of silence._

"_Bera?"_

_Fearfully, Bera gathered the courage to peer around the corner of the wall she hid against. Julius stood facing against the wall, his fist raised and against it, the cause of the deafening bang. His expression fell in dismay as his eyes landed on her. She had never seen such an expression on his face. There was fury, mingled with hopeless desperation and despair._

_A sharp pain split Bera's chest._

"_How long have you been standing there?"_

_Bera lowered her trembling hands ever so slightly and opened her mouth. "N-not . . . long . . ." She whimpered._

_Julius's expression grew pained and he looked away. _

"_Wh-what . . . were you arguing about?"_

_Julius's green eyes met hers briefly, before he then turned away, looking tired. "I am sorry, Bera, for frightening you," he whispered, walking away. "It might be best if you don't disturb me for a while."_

_Bera watched his retreating figure. The pain in her chest turned to agony. A terrible fear struck her. What if he never turned to look at her again?_

_She could not bear to see him walk away from her. She could not bear to see him make such an expression._

"_J-Julius!" She ran up to him and caught his hand with her own small ones. "Julius!"_

_Her brother stopped and looked down at her with wide eyes. "Bera," he gasped._

"_I don't mind if you frighten me," she said desperately, her eyes blurring with tears. "Just please don't look so sad. Please don't walk away from me!" _

_Bera blinked back her tears, struggling to look strong and not weak. But within her, emotions swirled and raged. She felt so weak, so pathetic and young._

_Julius knelt down to her level, his eyes despairing. There was so much sadness in his eyes. Bera had never noticed it before._

_With her shaking hands, she placed them on either side of his face and kissed his forehead, just as he always did to her when she was upset. It was different to when she kissed him goodnight, for that was a peck on the lips, which was normal in many families._

_She pulled back. "I will try to grow up fast," she said in a small voice. "So you can tell me what is making you upset. Then you will not have to be so sad by yourself. I will help you, in every way I can."_

_Julius stared at her, his lips parted slightly and Bera saw the shine of tears within his own eyes. "Do you really mean that, Bera?" He whispered._

_Bera nodded. "So please, please don't say such things. I will stay beside Julius forev –"_

_She was cut off as Julius pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. His scent enveloped her, and Bera could feel how his body trembled._

"_I will protect you, forever," he murmured, his voice breaking. "No matter what awaits us in the future, I will always protect you, Bera."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We watched, tense as the Gladiator glided over the Sky Canal, holding our breath in anticipation. Would he make it? It was a huge gap between the two separate parts of the magnificent floating city in the sky. The upper and lower halves were connected by paths, or with floating platforms that taxied people from one side to the other.

Of course, everyone used those paths or mode of transport, but my friends, as well as myself, wanted to try something a little more exciting.

Surion had removed much of his usual armour to make him lighter for the stupid, adrenaline pumping risk. The golden sunlight reflected against the whiteness of his feathery wings, the wind ruffled his light brown hair.

Beside me, Amia made a strained squealing sound as Surion passed the halfway mark over the Canal. Her grip around my arm tightened and I winced.

"Amia, I'm not going anywhere yet. Don't grip so tightly!"

The little Cleric blinked and looked down. Seeing how tightly she gripped my arm, she gasped and let go. "Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed. "I'm just so nervous! Surion –"

"Does not look to be doing too well," Michael chuckled, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Eh?!" Amia turned her attention back to Surion immediately. He was beginning to glide lower than the platform level of the Airship Dock on the other side.

Commotion erupted behind me. Amia panicked and Michael roared with laughter like a fool as Surion's arms began to flail. I stayed out of it, listening to my friends behind me with amusement and watching Surion with dubious concern.

"Why are you laughing, Michael?" Amia demanded, punching him in the chest because she was too short to whack him around the head. "Surion is going to fall and die at this rate! It's a long way down to the Water Canal beneath our Sky Canal!"

Michael's laughter turned into a cough at Amia's punch. "Even if he did die, he would just come back at the Obelisk," Michael wheezed, alternating between laughing and coughing. "Hey, Seregon, give him a gust of wind to help him out."

The young looking man gave Michael a cold stare from behind his mop of white, spikey hair.

"Why?" He asked dryly. "It was his fault for taking such a dumb gamble in the first place."

"We've _all_ made the bet," I reminded our cold friend. "You'll be doing this too."

Seregon huffed in exasperation and came to stand next to me at the edge. He was about to raise his hands when gush of wind blasted up from the Canal beneath. My shoulder length black hair was blown back from my face, causing me to narrow my emerald eyes against the wind.

To our relief though, Surion's wings caught the updraft and rode it to the other side. He landed nimbly, turning around and waving with a huge grin plastered across his face. We all cheered in victory. It was possible to glide from the upper to lower half of the city, over the Sky Canal, after all.

It was a pain actually, that the Seraphim Lords did not allow flight in Sanctum, aside from gliding. But the rule did have some good perks. This was one of them. Life as a Daeva sometimes became dull with immortal life, when on leave from the Abyss.

"I'm next," I said excitedly, dashing back a few steps.

"But what about what Julius said?" Amia asked frantically, grabbing my arm once again. There was worry in her sapphire eyes that gazed at me from behind her full fringe of blond hair.

I smiled mischievously. "It'll be fine. My brother cannot stop me from doing stupid things like this once in a while. A girl has to do something adventurous sometimes!"

Amia looked dubious. Her hand slid from my arm as I then ran forward.

"Go, go, Bera!" Michael whooped.

I leapt off the edge and out into the open air. The wind rushed up beneath me and I spread my white wings, lines of swirling green light traced their way through my feathers. The updraft caught my wings immediately and my heart soared as I soared, the breath of freedom sighing through my feathers and hair. I smiled in blissful glee. My soul felt as light as the air that I glided in.

No matter how much time passed, I could never stop adoring this wonderful feeling of flying and being with my friends as I was with now. These occasions were too far and few between the other. As Daeva's, we spent much of our time in the Abyss, fighting Balaur and Asmodians alike. Sometimes the five of us went out as a squad together. Whereas other times, we were separated far from each other.

Our lives were drenched in blood and pain, of fighting and exhaustion. It was never-ending for us immortals. It was tiring.

Therefore when chances like this came along, I jumped at the opportunity. Of course, it still risked my life, but the enjoyment outweighed the fear of pain. I wanted to laugh and smile, for it chased away the sorrows of war, even if it was only temporary.

I glided down, inhaling the sweet air of Elysea and gazing down at the incredible, looming drop below me. My heart rate increased, pumping the adrenaline through my vessels and around my body. It took conscious effort to not tense my muscles too much out of anticipation, or it would hamper my flight skills.

As a Daeva, even if we died, our bodied always materialised once again at an Obelisk. Immortality was a gift, as some people considered it. But it was also a curse. Once a Daeva, always a Daeva – until the end of time itself, or unless our spirits were destroyed entirely, like Lord Israphel and Lady Siel.

Unless that happened, we lived on forever.

Despite being a Daeva and having fought for decades, I had yet to die. Ever since I was little, Julius made it clear to me that I could not risk dying. I never really understood why he was so worried about my death in particular, as I would simply materialise again at an Obelisk. However, I could not bear to see the worry in his eyes every time I went to the Abyssal Gates.

A memory flashed through my eyes. Grief tugged my heart.

I blinked back the sudden tears. No matter what, I did not want to make Julius say such a thing to me again. Never did I want him to wear that expression that clawed at my heart. He cared so much. He worried so much

_I will not die._

Looking ahead, I spotted Surion and aimed for him. His grin only grew wider when he noticed that I would most certainly make it to the Airship Dock. The updraft I caught right at the beginning was a stroke of luck, carrying me higher than I needed to glide.

I angled my body and cut through the air. Surion's grin vanished as I sped towards him. The metres were eaten up within moments and he jumped to the side to avoid a collision. I lifted my wings up, bringing me to a sharp halt and I flipped. My wings disappeared, and I landed lithely on the ground in a smooth crouch.

"Excellent gliding!" Surion clapped me on the back and I staggered forward into the railing.

"Oof!" I puffed. "You keep doing that! Your little acts of appraisal are stronger than you think."

Surion placed his hands behind his head. "It's not my fault you are that thin and light."

I sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to pursue that point, and stepped back to look up towards Protector's Hall. It was a marvellous tower, reaching high into the sky above that we already resided in. The buildings of the city were of beautiful white and silvery grey, outlined in shimmering gold that seemingly glowed within the sunlight.

"For a moment, we were afraid you weren't going to make it across," I mused.

Surion chuckled. "As was I. Did I worry you?" He cooed.

I punched him in the face without taking my eyes off Michael, Amia and Seregon, earning a startled yelp from Surion as something went crunch.

"Gyaa!" He growled. "You broke my nose!"

"Well you are in luck," I said flatly. "Amia looks to be coming next."

I watched the little Cleric kick Michael in the crotch, before running and leaping into the open Sky Canal and spreading her wings, leaving Michael doubled over.

"Michael never learns," I laughed.

Despite Amia being small, she was a full-grown woman. She had spent decades trying to get Michael to treat her as such, but he did not and enjoyed teasing her instead. It made me wonder who was the one that loved who. Their relationship was built around arguing and fighting, but there was light in their eyes when they did so.

"Who cares about Michael? My nose is broken!"

I rolled my eyes. Amia caught an updraft and rode that down to where we stood. She landed, breathless with excitement, jumping up at down in giddiness. The two of us squealed together in glee, before Surion's loud groans forced Amia to heal his broken nose.

Michael came down next, and Amia leaned against the railing waving her mace, cursing him to 'fall to his doom'. He did not. And Seregon soon joined us.

Surion held out his hand. "You all owe me money," he announced. "Especially you, Seregon. You did not think any of us would make it."

"It was a ridiculous risk," he said flatly.

"A _worthwhile_ risk. Now come on. Pay up!"

We groaned and pulled out the agreed value of coins, dumping it into Surion's eagerly waiting palm.

"Greedy bastard," I grumbled.

Surion smiled smugly. "I don't see what the problem is. Julius gets quite the income from being Daeva of Knowledge."

"You get the same kind of income!" I argued hotly. "And all you do is brandish your greatsword in a flashy display!"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked dangerously.

"She is saying that you are stupid, and that muscle earns more money than brains, for some strange reason," Seregon said bluntly with brutal honesty.

Surion's face turned red and stormed over to him when Michael and Amia grabbed the Gladiator's arms.

"He was joking, joking!" Amia grunted.

"Let go of me!" Surion roared. "Just one punch!"

Seregon smiled darkly. "After all these years, you have yet to punch or kick me in frustration," he taunted. The two men were such opposites.

"Oi! You lot! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?!"

We all paused at the bellowing shout and turned our attention to the source. Phogus, the Dock Manager, came running towards us, wringing his fist in the air in anger.

"Oh dear," Michael sang. "It's Phogus. I suggest we run."

"Agreed," we intoned together, and dashed up the stairs towards Elyos Square, chortling to each other at the stupidity and trouble that the five of us always managed to get ourselves into.

Somewhere behind us, we heard Phogus stirring up a racket in his rage.

"Quick! In here!" Michael threw open a golden door that led into the great garden on Sanctum's east side. We piled through, pushing and shoving, and Michael pushed the golden door shut behind him. It clicked as it locked.

Michael slid down against the door and the rest of us stepped back, breathing out sighs of relief. I sat down.

It made sense that Phogus was furious. Our reckless gliding over the Sky Canal had interfered with the Sky Boats, risking lives and causing general disorganisation and chaos for the crafts and those involved.

In a sense, the five of us were still children. But was that so wrong? Everyone had an inner child within them, the aspect that created and enjoyed fun times, as well as causing the consequences of such actions.

"Michael!" Amia hissed. "This is the garden of the dinosaur!"

Michael flashed his white teeth. "I know. No one can follow us in here."

"How in Aion's name did you get the key?" I asked in dismay.

Michael tapped his nose. "Secret."

"In that case, you are taking the fall for us on this one when we get caught," Surion said.

"Me? Why me?" Michael demanded.

"You stole the key, dumbass," Seregon growled. Bickering erupted once again, but I chuckled and leaned back, looking up at the sky through the canopy of leaves. The shimmering pink light of Asmodae flickered high above on the other side of the Tower of Eternity.

I listened to my friends argue and then laugh. It was so light-hearted, so warm and peaceful, despite the war with the Asmodians and Balaur.

Little did I know that this banter, these happy days, had already come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, rating has gone up to M for the intermarriage/possible incest themes inplied.  
**

Chapter Three

The five of us stood in a line, enduring the grudging humiliation as Fasimede's yelled at us like we were children. Seregon's stern expression did not change, Amia pouted, Michael sighed, Surion looked angry and embarrassed, while I was fairly sure I looked gloomy.

"You five are some of our best Daevas!" Fasimede boomed in criticism. "You are Guardians of Sanctum, the role models of the Elyos, and yet time after time again, the five of you do something as stupid and as dumb as this. It is a disgrace! You are like children! Have you forgotten the oath you all took when you ascended?"

Fasimede's lecture went in through one ear and out the other. We had heard this so many times before. While I truly despised being disciplined in such a humiliating way, it was also entertaining as well. It added some spark of life to our long and dark lives. And the idiotic fun that we had was worth it.

"As punishment, you will be assigned to the frontlines of the Abyss against the Balaur."

Our jaws dropped. "Frontlines?!"

Maybe it was not worth it after all. The frontlines would not have been too surprising if we were ordinary Daevas, but it was not often a Guardian took to the frontlines. It was _beneath _us, as some would put it.

"There is an armada of Dredgion battleships on course for Teminon Landing –"

"_What?!"_

The five of us stared at each other, for we all exclaimed in unison. The horror of this news was clear in the eyes of my friends. The horror of this news pounded in my heart with a sudden peak in terror.

"Will you let me finish, for Aion's sake?" Fasimede snapped.

"Our apologies, Lord Fasimede," we mumbled together. I struggled to keep the rising panic and shock of the situation from affecting me too much. As an Assassin, I was supposed to keep my head cool.

Fasimede cleared his through and continued. "As I just said, an armada of Dredgion battleships are set on attacking Teminon Landing. The Landing has been able to withstand attacks before, easily, but this time it will be different. The aetheric field that surrounds it is not strong enough to repel such a hoard of attacks simultaneously."

"When will they arrive?" Seregon pressed, his voice tight.

"Within a couple of days."

"How have we not heard about this?" Michael asked in dismay.

"At first, it was not an armada," Fasimede said grudgingly. "We sent Daevas out to intercept them, but the Balaur have become smarter, as well stronger with determination. What was once a small fleet of battleships a few months ago, has now grown to be an armada."

"How are we supposed to deflect this in just a few days?" Surion growled. "That is nowhere near enough time to mobilise our troops and create defensive rings, let alone reinforce Teminon's localised defences."

I stared at the white marble floor. Surion had an extremely valid point. If the Balaur armada was going to arrive at Teminon Landing in just a few days, then that meant that they had already bypassed two of the defensive rings that would have been in place. There were just two more left. Even if Surion did scramble his forces to reinforce their defences, it would only buy them a few more days.

_There isn't enough time!_

"That isn't the only possible problem," Amia said. "What if the Asmodians decide to attack? It is the perfect opportunity for them to strike us at the heart."

Fasimede shook his head. "We don't need to worry about that. Reports say that the Asmodians are facing a similar crisis."

Surion huffed. "Well, I guess that's some kind of comfort for us."

"Tomorrow, all five of you will leave for Teminon Landing and take command of the situation. You will be the ones to repel this attack."

We exchanged confused glances.

"We embarrass ourselves and the image and pride of the Elyos," Seregon said slowly. "And yet you want us to take such a responsibility as punishment? Duties like this would be an _honour_, even for the older Guardians, not a punishment."

Fasimede snorted with a chuckle. "If you perform well, then the glory would clear your names of the terrible reputation you have accumulated over the years. If you fail, well, it is the opposite, isn't it?" It was not a question. My palms went cold.

The Governor of Sanctum waved his hand to dismiss us. "I suggest you go home and rest well tonight. You will leave at first light."

"Yes, Lord Fasimede," we murmured, crossing our hand over our hearts and bowing. "But not you, Beralin."

I paused and glanced up at him.

"There is something else I must discuss with you," he said.

I cast a look at my friends as they left. Amia smiled sadly at me as she left the office with the others. I found that I could not smile back, not when my body trembled internally with growing fear and nervousness of the situation at hand.

Soon enough, it was just me who stood before Fasimede's desk and his great throne of a chair.

"What did you wish to discuss with me, my Lord?" I asked courteously.

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the beautiful desk. "As one of our master Assassins, your role tomorrow will be slightly different to the others."

I felt my heart sink, as always, but I hardened my spirit and set my expression into its usual, impassive mask. Every mission, I tended to dread, therefore I had developed a dark and shadowed side to my personality. One that protected me from the horrors that I saw and of the death I delivered unto my victims.

An emotionless killer who wore a cloak of despair from those I had killed – as well as my own despair . . .

"I want you to infiltrate the flagship and take it down."

I stood in silence, letting Fasimede's command ring in the air. My heart sank in sorrow.

It was such a huge responsibility, such a huge task. A suicide mission.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but you are best suited for the task, especially after the last incident."

_The Divine Fortress,_ I thought silently. It was an incident that occurred decades back – the Balaur had conquered it, and I took it back. Not alone, but I did something . . .

A sharp pain split my skull and I winced, pressing a hand to my temple. Memories . . . nightmares . . . fragmented, flitted through my mind.

Lines . . . there were green lines of light –

"Forgive me, Lady Atherton," Fasimede said, his tone now more humble compared to earlier. "I have made you recall the final moments of that battle."

Indeed – I had lost my memory of the deciding factor of that battle. But whatever happened . . . whatever I did, had earned the Elyos a sound victory against the Balaur. I could only remember waking up in bed to find Julius sitting close by, asleep and with bags under his eyes from staying awake too long.

I lowered my hand from my head. "It is fine, Lord Fasimede," I said quietly. "I will do as you command, for your will is also the will of the Seraphim Lords. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave to prepare."

Fasimede rose this time and exchanged a bow as I did. My pale fingers curled around the doorknob.

"Lady Atherton," Fasimede sighed, causing me to turn around. "Do understand that I do this in order to keep your family name as prestigious as it always has been. But also so it brings some pride back to Lord Atherton. Must you make it so difficult for him?" He said softly. "As some of the rare Purebloods, you and he are looked to as role models and for leadership. I respect Lord Atherton greatly."

I looked away and smiled faintly. "Lord Atherton is not exactly the image of a Pureblood." I chuckled softly, thinking of his plain face, glasses, bland clothing and often messy hair.

"It is not always just about appearances."

"True," I agreed, and the exhaled softly. "No matter what I do, Lord Atherton will always be held in high regard. His personality is too likeable to be corrupted by my stupidity."

"Will you not stop socialising with the other four Guardians? Right from the beginning, I have known that you are not a stupid person – excuse my comment." Fasimede said.

I shook my head and held up my hand, indicating that I was not offended. "We are Daevas, Lord Fasimede, destined to live forever and fight against the Balaur and Asmodians – unable to die. We live in the Abyss, constantly fighting and plagued by darkness and death. That, along with time, is sure to drive us immortals insane, unless we have something that brings a light to our shadowed lives. Therefore forgive my stupidity and my friends, but it is an attempt to keep the horrors of war at bay."

"I understand your words, Lady Atherton. But you must remember that you are Guardians, protectors of Sanctum and Elysea."

"Yes, I understand," I breathed with another slight chuckle. "Our duty comes first. Good day to you, Lord Fasimede."

I pulled the door open. "Good day to you, Lady Atherton." He bowed behind me and I left.

As I waited for the elevating platform to arrive at the top of Protector's Hall, I fell into my thoughts.

_Purebloods . . ._

They were a bloodline that was directly descended from some of the very first Daevas before the Cataclysm. Those Daevas reproduced and their children were born as ascended Daevas. Then those born Daevas reproduced with other born Daevas, and their children were also born as ascended Daevas. Therefore a Pureblood's line was untainted by human blood.

Purebloods were always rare though, and rarer now over the centuries that had passed. Many often intermarried to keep the bloodline pure and their powers strong.

_That is another thing. The powers of a Pureblood are stronger than that of an ordinary Daeva, _I reminded myself. _All Purebloods are Guardians, and Archons with the Asmodians._

The platform arrived and I stepped onto it. A few others did as well, and we rode the platform back down to Artisan's Hall underneath. The place buzzed with life and the racket of crafting. It was a beautiful place though, like everywhere else in Sanctum. The ceiling was high, and the walls were smooth and elegantly carved with white marble, outlined in gold.

I walked through the Daevas that hurried from one place to the next, few took note of my presence, which was best, and I made my way to the Divine Road outside the chaos of the Hall.

Once outside, I breathed a sigh of relief and gazed up at the sky. The sun was setting, outlining the white clouds in glimmering gold. The Divine Road was elegantly paved with clean, pale tiles. Blossom trees sprouted through the middle of the road from their compost, dividing the road into two sides, and their sweet scent perfumed the air.

* * *

_Julius sat Bera on the bench beneath the forever blooming blossom tree. Bera watched curiously as he picked a small bunch of pale blossoms from a low branch. He threaded them into her hair._

"_There," he said with satisfaction. "You look beautiful, Bera, like a bride."_

_Bera smiled widely. "Can I see?"_

"_Alright." Julius moved his palm in a circle and Bera watched in fascination as water traced his palm. It took on a reflective sheen and Bera found herself staring at her reflection. A little girl with big green eyes gazed back. Her pale face was framed by long, black, ringlet hair. The pink blossoms seemingly glowed against the darkness of her hair._

_Bera beamed. Right then and there, blossoms became her favourite flower. Its sweet scent was introduced to her by Julius and she associated the smell with him._

_Julius turned around and bent at the knees. "Come on then, Bera," he said lightly. "Let's go back to show them."_

_Bera hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders while he took her legs._

"_Do you think I'm pretty enough to be Julius's bride?" Bera asked eagerly, resting her head against him as he walked. She felt so safe and warm when with him. She wanted to be with him forever._

"_I think you are pretty enough to be anyone's bride, Bera."_

_Bera shook her head, closing her eyes and smiling sleepily. "I want to be Julius's bride. Mama and Papa are cousins, so we can be something like that."_

* * *

I reached up to a low branch, gently pulling it down and sniffed the flower. Its perfume sent happiness and warmth through my blood, recalling Julius's kind smile and soft laughter. I had been four at the time, and Julius was fourteen.

Not too long after that, our parents were killed.

How? I could not recall, for I had no memory of the incident. It was like a great blackness in that part of my memory.

It was strange, and not everything added up. Julius and I were half siblings, not true siblings, yet we lived with the same parents. Though . . . when I began to think of our mother and father, I had realised that Julius did not look like either of them, just as I had no features from my father.

For certain though, I knew I was a daughter of Sophie Atherton, for I had her hair. And Julius and I definitely shared a same parent, for that parent had given us the same emerald eyes.

Who that was though, I knew not.

I walked on to the Library of Sages, which Julius was in charge of in its entirety, thinking of my words back then.

"_I want to be Julius's bride."_

It was a lovely thought at the time, for I was young and innocent. Intermarriage was normal amongst the Purebloods but . . . for others, it was considered beastly, almost.

Did I still want that? Did I love him like that?

I was not sure. But there was one thing that did not change over the decades. I wanted to stay beside Julius for eternity.

**A/N: For those of you that play Aion, you will know that there's no such thing as Purebloods in the game. I just added it to make it all more interesting ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I walked down the hallway steps to the Library of Sages, feeling the buzz of the city fall behind me. The Library always felt different to everywhere else in the city. It seemed like no matter the time of day or the current situation, the Library was always calm and peaceful.

It was my favourite place. The smell of books greeted my sinuses, the small murmur of soft voices and ruffle of pages trickled into my ears. A desire to sit down in a corner of the Library and read a book, bubbled up through my chest.

Julius was the one who taught me to appreciate books and old knowledge. He was the one who taught me to value the words written with care on each page and to listen to the voices of writers and authors long gone.

I exhaled softly with a faint smile. He would not be happy to hear of what I had to do tomorrow. He would be angry, very angry.

My feet stepped on horizontally flat ground as I entered the Library proper. The main hall was circular with high domed ceilings, and a balcony ringed the edges above me, indicating that there was another level to the Library above. The structure of the Library was like everywhere else in Sanctum, composed of pale white and grey tiles and paving, constructed in elegant sweeps and turns.

Bookshelves upon shelves lined the Library. Librarians walked in and out of the various different halls with arms and trolleys of books, ferrying the precious knowledge from one place to the other with care.

At the ringed front desk, there was no one – as usual. In front of that though was an altar upon which a massive book sat open. Its pages were browned and faded with age, and Fuchsia, the Library's Walking Encyclopaedia, stood before it with another book in hand, busy flipping through pages and referencing.

She was a woman who loved knowledge with a passion, always busy going about the library. It made me wonder how she could always look so tidy and elegant. Her long black hair was neatly combed and her white silk dress was free of stains and always looked clean.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mm?" Was her reply as she turned around, her eyes lingering for a second longer on the page before they met mine. "Ah! Bera!"

I smiled in greeting. "Fuchsia. I see you are busy reading and referencing as always."

She laughed. "Learning is a never ending process. I came here over five hundred years ago and I still feel like I know so little compared to Julius!"

In the Library, Julius discarded his Pureblood name and had everyone call him Julius. Here, he was a librarian like everyone else.

"Your brother's knowledge is incredible," Fuchsia went on with a dreamy sigh, before she then blinked, dragging herself back to reality. "Are you here for him?"

I nodded.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for a little while," she said, looking about her. "He's in the lower levels."

I smiled. "That's fine. I will wait for him in his office if you don't mind."

"If I don't mind?" She scoffed. "Please, you are one of us. Now go, go! I must finish this referencing!"

I chuckled as she shooed me away. I smiled as I passed librarians on the way to Julius's office, and they smiled in return with warmth. Everyone in the Library knew each other, as did I. It was always nice here, because it felt very much like a family.

It did not take me long to navigate my way to Julius's office as I knew the way. But as the overruling Sage of the Library, his office was buried deep within. There were magical wards around it, and for good reason, as his office contained many valuable tomes and books. He had to be here himself to create a break within them to allow someone else in.

But I placed my hand over the doorknob and stepped in. Glyphs and sigils flashed in the air as his wards let me through, recognising my Daevic signature. Only I could step through his wards without having something backfire on me. It was not because of my profession as an Assassin, but because he only allowed me through and no other. No doubt Julius would have felt it, knowing that I was now here.

It made my heart pound in an interesting rhythm just thinking about it, causing me to stand against the door with my hand over my heart, feeling my face redden. The door clicked behind me and I rested my head back against it, closing my eyes briefly.

Everything he did was so subtle, but it all revolved around protecting me. I never really understood that until I had matured quite a bit. Even now, I still did not completely understand why he went through such lengths to show just how much I was valued and his desire to protect.

It was impossible to not be touched by that. And I returned it with my own loyalty and care. But even then, I still did something stupid to force him to make such sorrowful expressions, like a time long ago, when the Holy Templar knocked on our door.

Pain squeezed my chest and I sighed softly. He was everything to me. I wished to protect him more than anything.

I stepped away from the door and towards Julius's desk. There were no windows in his large office as it was deep within the depths of Sanctum's upper city. His office was not a tidy place either. Books and tomes of various sizes lay in stacks on the floor when the bookshelves became too full. His desk was covered in paper, but it was not in a mess like what most people would expect. This was a tidy mess.

At his desk, I sat down in his chair and let the silence of his office hang over me. The steady tick of the clock was the only sound. It was only after I saw down when I realised how tired I was. Life was tiring, whether it was good or bad.

My eyes landed on something that I always looked at when I was in his office. It was a small picture frame with a picture of the two of us inside. The technology of Atreia enabled many things to come into fruition. Such little pictures were one of them. But paintings were still used more often.

In the picture, I was ten and Julius was twenty. I held his hand, wearing a bright smile. Julius's expression was a mixture of good humour and curiosity, as the picture had caught a moment where I had forced Julius to lean sideways so he was closer to my level. I had wanted to whisper something in his ear.

"_Let's do this again in another ten years' time! I will be a woman then, so I can stand next to you as your equal!"_

I chuckled softly to myself. When that time came, I was busy with other things, and so was he. We had a portrait done a decade later, and it always made the same thoughts cross my mind again, thoughts which I tried to keep quiet as I was not entirely sure how to deal with them.

With a small breath, I rested the side of my head on my forearm and gazed at the picture in my other hand. They were of happy times where it was just the two of us. Even if our parents were still alive, it would not have made a difference as Julius was the only person in my world.

It was still just the two of us, but our times together were scarce with our duties are Guardians of Elysea. Most of my time was either in the Abyss, or in other areas of Elysea repelling servants of the Balaur.

The Balaur . . .

My eyes closed and I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart. It was impossible to not feel the building anticipation and terror of the impending attack of the Dredgion armada.

Yet despite that, sleep quickly found me and wrapped me in its arms without my consent.

* * *

"_Bring him back to me, Bera!" Sophie shrieked, shaking the little girl's shoulders. Her mother's grip hurt Bera's arms and her voice struck fear in Bera's heart. She could not see things clearly for some reason. Everything was slightly blurred. But her mother's voice, her painful grip, was as clear as crystal. _

"_Mama?" She whimpered. "It hurts."_

_Her mother's voice was wavering with hysteria as it became plagued with something that was no longer logic. The grievous smile on Sophie's face was one of growing madness._

"_Ever since that night, he left me. And you are all that remains, the proof that he exists! Tell him to come back!" She shook harder and Bera began to cry._

"_Mama! Let go! It hurts!"_

_A figure towered behind Sophie and relief exploded in Bera's chest. "Papa!"_

_She was met by a hand across her face as the other hand pulled Sophie back. _

"_Do not call me your father, girl of an unknown man!" He boomed in rage._

_The slap threw Bera to the floor, as if she were a bug. Bera gasped, pressing one hand against her burning cheek and she stared, wide-eyed, at her father. What . . . what was he talking about? He was her father. He always smiled at her with warmth and kindness._

"_You are no daughter of mine."_

_His words were a knife though her heart._

_Bera did not understand what was happening. What was going on? Why was her Mama shrieking at her to bring someone back? Why had her Papa turned against her?_

_Confusion, pain, fear and heartbreak warred through her small heart. This was wrong. Why was this happening? What went so wrong?_

_Another figure emerged into Bera's peripheral vision. He was crystal clear, unlike everything else._

_He picked her up into his arms immediately. "What are you doing?" He hissed in fury._

"_You," her father snarled. "You are not one of us at all!"_

_Sophie's warped smile widened upon seeing him. The tears continued to run down her face. "Julius," she breathed. "You are his son as well. Tell him to come back."_

"_Sophie!" Sophie's husband shouted, gripping her arms. "What has gotten into you?!"_

"_I just want to see him again, one more time!"_

_Julius's grip on Bera tightened. She wanted it to stop. Their raised voices rang in her ears. The hectic emotions roared around her. She shivered violently and her breath came in ragged gasps._

_She wanted it to stop!_

_Through her tears and blurred eyes, she saw something else. It looked to be lines, glowing green lines, in the space of the air itself. It was wrapped around everything, moulding to its shape, and crisscrossed the air._

_It shifted with the emotional chaos. The lines in the air began to change shape, dipping and curving into a circular pattern. Bera's sobs stopped and she stared while her parents and brother shouted._

"_There are green lines, Julius," Bera whispered. "Lines of green light."_

_Despite the roar in the room, Julius cut off midway and Bera felt his body stiffen immediately. He pulled away slightly so she could see his face. His eyes widened as horror set into his expression._

"_Close your eyes, Bera!"_

"_What?" The circular pattern of green lines seemed to pull apart, as if the space of reality was being thinned and then torn. A swirling, glowing light leaked out into its place. The magical energy of the room fluctuated violently._

_Julius set her on her feet and placed both of his hands on either side of her face firmly, locking her gaze with his so she could not see the strange light behind him. His eyes began to glow._

"_Close your eyes, Bera," he commanded, his voice taking on a strange, ethereal effect, as if there were two voices combined together. _

_Despite all the confusion and chaos, he smiled faintly. That one smile, calmed Bera's turbulent heart and mind._

"_Close your eyes, Bera. And do not open them until I say so."_

* * *

". . . ra . . . Bera . . ."

A gentle touch pressed against my arm. "Wake up, Bera."

Wake up? _I'm asleep? _I thought groggily. _I did not intend to sleep._ Since when did I fall asleep? It was not exactly comfortable either.

I remembered where I was. Julius's office, in his chair and over his desk. No wonder it was uncomfortable. With that reminder, I sat bolt upright.

"I'm not asleep!"

That comment was met by a chuckle. Julius stood close by in his usual attire, simple, but enough to show that he was of Daevic or aristocratic standing. He still wore his glasses and held a book in one hand. The other hand, he used to press my arm.

His expression was kind as always, with some shorter strands of his long blond hair brushing across his eyes. Down his back his hair was kept plaited, something which I enjoyed combing and plaiting when I had time.

This was my lovely half-brother.

"Not asleep?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you sprawled over my desk then? You even knocked a stack of my books over."

I flinched and looked over the side. Indeed, my arm had pushed them over.

"Whoops," I said sheepishly, getting up and moving towards them. "Sorry." I went down on my knees and picked the books back up again with lithe hands.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long."

I paused and glanced up at him dubiously as he finished up with some last minute paperwork. "Your 'not long's are 'big long's for me."

He smiled slightly. "It is nine. You have been here for barely an hour and a half."

I groaned in frustration nonetheless. I could have done a lot of stuff within that hour and a half – mentally. Such as planning on how on earth I was supposed to get into the flagship of the Dedgion armada.

"Damn, that dream was longer than I expected," I grumbled, putting his books back on his desk.

"What dream?" He asked, quickly scribbling some things down on some paper.

I frowned in thought. _Green lines of light, lines that seemed to hold the space of reality itself together. Mother and father were in that dream . . . that nightmare._ It was the first time I had ever dreamt of them, and it was not a nice one.

My heart throbbed, feeling the echo of what I felt in the dream. I must have been, four? Four years old, because that was the year they both died.

Sophie's words made goose bumps rise on my skin, and my father's words were like a knife through the heart.

"_Ever since that night, he left me. And you are all that remains, the proof that he exists!"_

My jaw clenched. I knew that Sophie's husband was not my father. No one had ever proved it, but it was obvious in many cases. I did not share his blood as father and daughter, and he knew that.

That dream had been more like a memory than a nightmare.

Yet, I could not remember such an event in my past. Such a traumatic incident never happened . . . right?

"Bera?"

I blinked and looked up. "Nothing," I lied with an awkward smile. "Just something to do with work again. Were you translating some ancient texts again in the lower levels?" I changed the subject as he finished, letting me step out of his office first before he then followed and locked it behind him. We walked back through the Library together.

He nodded. "We managed to uncover more documents hidden in the Library from a couple hundred years before the Cataclysm, twelve thousand years ago. There is some interesting information within our ancient language."

I grinned. "But you cannot tell me."

He shrugged with a light smile. "I'm afraid so."

We bid goodnight to those on nightshift in the Library and began our walk down to the lower level of the city, heading for the teleporter. I needed to think about that dream. Telling Julius did not feel too . . . wise, at the current moment. There was something sorely wrong with that dream. It felt strange.

And nostalgic.

But now was not the time to think of dreams and muddled memories. There was something much more severe that needed my attention.

The Dredgion armada.

Sanctum was buzzing softly with nightlife. All the lamps were alight with energy or fire, casting gentle, illuminating light throughout the city. The air was comfortably cool. It was peaceful.

Something which the Balaur threatened constantly, and now more than ever.

"Julius," I sighed in the end. "There is something I need to tell you." I never liked keeping things from him. Even if I knew it would anger him, I would tell him as I did not want secrets to keep our relationship apart.

Julius glanced down at me and I saw his expression fall slightly. "You did something stupid again." It was not a question. He knew every time.

I looked down and nodded guiltily. "But that isn't the important part."

It was Julius's turn to sigh. "Just start from the beginning. It will give me the full picture."

"Very well," I said, keeping my voice calm and gentle, like his. "Surion, Amia, Seregon, Michael and I made a bet to see if we could fly over the Sky Canal, from the path outside Protector's Hall to the Airship Dock."

Julius's shoulders sank and I sensed his stirring anger. It was the same every time. Just as he could read me so well, I could also read him just as well . . . almost.

"We made it across, but of course, we got into trouble for disrupting the Sky Boats, as well as risking lives, including our own," I said. We stepped onto the floating platform that would take us to the other side. "Lord Fasimede called us before him and gave us the usual lecture."

Julius exhaled deeply. "And what was the punishment this time."

I turned my gaze to the clear night sky, watching the pink lights of Asmodae flicker, feeling my heart sink. "It is not really a punishment. We were given the duty because we happened to catch Lord Fasimede's eyes at the wrong time. As Guardians, it is our duty to take up the role he has assigned us all."

Julius looked at me, not prompting me to hurry up and say it, but the impatience was growing in his eyes.

"There is an armada of Dredgion battleships on course for Teminon Landing," I finally said in a quiet voice. "We have been assigned to command the resistance to repel the attack. The five of us will leave tomorrow morning at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_What?!_"

I cringed. It was the first time I had heard Julius raise his voice in decades. It rang with disbelief and anger. Those around us also stopped what they were doing to stare in dismay. Julius was never the type to lose his temper, especially not in front of others.

Despite my quickly pounding heart that beat with fear at his anger, I stood my ground. I had to show others that were watching that I was Julius's equal.

"Yes," I said, my voice tight. "It will be announced to the other Daevas after we leave. I am not lying to make you angry, Julius."

His jaw clenched. "You may as well have done so," he said harshly, grabbing my wrist and a circle of glowing glyphs flashed into being on the flood around us. I sucked in a startled breath, automatically preparing my body for Julius's very quick teleportation. Watery blue light rippled around us, engulfing us in its pillar and our surroundings began to fade, being replaced with something just as familiar – Julius's study in his mansion.

He released his grip on my wrist and I stepped back, while he leaned against his desk.

"An armada?!" He continued, his hands curling into fists. "Why has none of this been mentioned to anyone yet?"

"We asked Lord Fasimede the same thing," I said, my voice sounding hoarse in an attempt to keep this from turning into a full-blown argument. "He sent other Daevas to intercept them but the Balaur have become stronger and more intelligent. They repelled every attempt to stop them, and now it is the armada that threatens both Elysea and Asmodae."

Julius tsked under his breath. "Typical Fasimede. Not wanting to admit his miscalculation despite the severity of the situation. And the Seraphim Lords are no better."

"Julius!" I gasped, reaching out to him. "This is not like you."

He shot me a searing glare, halting me in my place. That glare was like a slap. _He hates me,_ I thought in terrible grief. _He is always so patient with me, bearing with all my stupidity, but I never learn._

"How close is the armada to Teminon?"

I swallowed, for my mouth had dried with the sudden emotions that were twisting through my heart. _Please don't hate me, Julius. _

"They've passed the outer two defensive rings," I croaked. "Surion will mobilise the remaining three as fast as he can."

"But at this rate, they will be here within a couple of days!"

I had nothing to say to that for I already knew that, but hearing Julius say that out loud with such certainty only increased the fear I had for the mission that was set for me, because his comment hit home. Once again, the pressure of what Fasimede ordered me to do weighed heavily down on my shoulders.

Julius's burning green eyes fixed mine. "What is your purpose in this?"

_No secrets._ I took a deep breath. "I have been assigned to infiltrate the flagship and assassinate their commander."

There was a beat of silence.

"No."

I tensed. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I said NO!" His voice cracked out with a telekinetic wave, enough to make the room shake and I felt my face pale more than usual.

No? But I was assigned to this responsibility. I had to take down the flagship. If not, then Surion and the others would bear the direction brunt of the Balaur attack. And what if . . . what if they failed too?

I could not allow that. I had to try – everything!

"Why?" I demanded. "As a master Assassin, I am capable of this role. It is a suicide mission, I know! But we are Daevas, Julius! Nothing can kill us entirely, especially as we are Purebloods. Even if I die then I will materialise again at the closest Obelisk! Why are so afraid of my death experience? Are you willing to risk a chance of our success against repelling this attack, simply because you don't want me to experience my first death?"

"It is not as simple as that," Julius hissed.

"Then what is it?! I keep nothing from you and yet after all these decades, I know you still keep secrets from me." I blinked back the tears that began to sting my eyes. "Julius, _tell me_ what constantly bothers you. I know no one else can see it, but I can. Death is just one of these factors that plague you. Why is it not simple? What can be simpler?!"

"Because we are not ordinary Daevas!"

I must have blinked and missed it, because before I knew it, Julius had me pinned against the wall, his hands gripped my arms painfully. Startled, I blinked. How did he move that fast without me seeing? Archers and Assassins were the fastest people in the world. No one could move faster. So how in Aion's name did Julius move faster than what I could follow? He was a Sorcerer, not an Assassin or Archer.

"The two of us are different to every other Daeva in this world!" Julius shouted. "Yes, we are more powerful than the rest, but our downfall is that when we die, we die for good. Once dead, we do not come back!"

I stared at him as he loomed above me. His face was close enough that I could kiss him if I stood on my tip toes. My brain slowly processed his words.

"W-what?" I stammered. "What are you saying? Of course we come back . . . right?"

He held my eyes. His gaze saw straight through me, pierced my heart and soul. Only he could look at me like that, with eyes that stripped every sort of armour and defence I had so that only my core remained in his eyes. It was as if I stood naked before him.

In the end, he looked away, his expression distorting into one of constrained grief . . . and hate. His grip tightened further and I winced. And then his hands slipped from my arms and he turned away, walking from his office and leaving me behind, alone.

I slumped down against the wall, letting the silence ring in my ears as the shock sank in. My arms throbbed where he held them.

That was my first argument with Julius.

It scarred me, and it was a scar that could not be healed anytime soon.

Julius and I never fought. Neither of us were people who would lose our tempers as we both had patience. But this time, we both lost our temper, and this was the result. I did not realise that the tears were running silently down my cheeks.

Was this my fault? Did I anger and upset Julius to the point that he lost his temper with me?

_Why? Why do I never learn? _My mind whispered, bringing my hand up to cover my face in shame and guilt. I tried so hard to ensure that Julius never had to wear that expression of grief again. But I made him wear that expression far too often with my own goofing around with the others. I was the one who forced him to lose his temper.

I sniffed, brushing away my falling tears with the back of my hands.

"_Once dead, we do not come back!"_

Julius's words reverberated through my being and I stared at the ground through blurred eyes, listening to his voice over and over in my head, letting his words sink further in. Each time, it cut deeper.

Was that why he drilled it into my head from such an early stage that I must not die? Because once I died then I was gone for good?

But I was a Daeva. Daevas materialised again after death. We could never die completely. So what was Julius saying? That if I died once, then I was dead forever? Like a human? Was it to do with the blood that ran in my Veins? The blood of a Pureblood.

The thought was . . . impossible. Because that meant that I was not a Daeva!

I shook my head vigorously. _No. I have wings, and I am immortal. Everything is the same! Except for death._

As a Daeva, I risked my life everyday fighting the Balaur and Asmodians. Every day, I came face to face with death, yet not once had I died. To think that if I died, I was gone for good . . .

I shivered, wrapping my arms about me as the horror of it sunk in.

_Julius must be lying._ It had to be an attempt to scare me into not carrying out my mission tomorrow.

However, Julius never lied. Not once had he ever lied to anyone, and especially not to me. If the truth was asked for, he gave one the truth, no matter how brutal or harsh. Usually though he would try to avoid it so feelings were not hurt. But he would even tell me when my dress did not suit me, or if my backside looked too big when I asked for his opinion. That of course, earned him a whack around the head from me, but I asked, and he gave me an answer.

From ever since I could remember, he ensured that I understood with perfect clarity that I must not die, even though I am a Daeva. He ensured I trained well so I could avoid such incidents where I could lose my life. The worry and fear that was in his eyes, hidden and concealed, every time I went to the Abyss or returned from it, was also not a lie.

I brought in a halting breath, feeling the realisation sink in along with confusion. My first death, would also be my last.

But it was not just me.

"_The two of us are different to every other Daeva in this world!"_

The same applied to him. He had never died before either. I knew that he was powerful enough to avoid such situations, but on the rare occasions when he was sent into the Abyss, I told him the same thing he always said to me.

"_Please be careful. Don't . . . don't die . . ."_

If Julius died, then he was also gone forever.

Crushing agony split my heart and I hunched over with a grunt, pressing my hands to my chest in an attempt to ease the pain. I wanted to scream.

I suddenly realised how Julius felt.

My eyes turned to the ceiling, staring at it in dismay. _All these decades, he has felt like this? All this time, he has had to endure this crushing agony, wondering if I would die on the current mission. All this time, I never knew!_

Looking towards the door, I recalled Julius's expression. Grief and hate. The hate of my ignorance, and the sorrow of suffering the knowledge alone.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "How could I be so blind?"

For a long time I sat there, listening to the tick of the clock, feeling a surge of emotions sweep through my heart and spirit in accordance with the thoughts I thought. This day had begun jolly and light hearted. Now, it ended in ruin.

I did not know how much time had passed, but my tears had long stopped and in the end, I sighed in misery. Even after experiencing Julius's wrath, I wanted to see him. No matter what, I could not get over my desire to be near him.

But if I did, what would happen? He did not want me to go in the morning. That voice, that command, was absolute. I wished more than anything that I could obey it, because I could not deny the terror in my heart for what I had to do. But when Atreia called, its protectors had to answer, whether we wanted to or not.

Could I convince Julius to let me go?

I put myself in his shoes, imaged that our roles were reversed. Soon enough, I realised that that the outcome was the same. It was almost impossible to let him go.

With a small breath, I stood up and walked out into the hallway. It was dark, and silently I moved towards Julius's quarters. Some of the lights were on, but not many, casting long shadows in the corners and along the walls.

Yet I did not go in, and stood in the shadows of the hallway, feeling my shoulders fall slightly. It was not going to be simple. I would never let him leave if our positions were reversed. I was selfish, so selfish.

Julius was no different.

I bit on my lower lip to stop it from trembling, and turned away, walking in the direction of one of my studies. One was for creating poisons and potions of varying kinds. The other was for theory work. I drifted to my laboratory. Automatically, glowing orbs of energy illuminated the room upon my entry.

With a sinking heart, my eyes scanned the shelves and found what they were looking for. I picked up a small and shallow tin, twisting the lid off. Inside was a slightly oily, jelly-like substance. It was similar to lipstick, or another kind of make-up that went across the lips to keep them moist and with a full volume appearance.

This did a similar job, keeping my lips moist and soft, but this was also a poison. As an Assassin, my body was trained to become resistance to most – if not all – poisons and curses. Those that did affect us, we were able to cure with our knowledge.

I circled my finger over the gel and then ran it along my lips. It was not a lethal poison, and this was the only way I was going to be able to make it work. But my heart continued to the thump hard in my chest, and the lump in my throat that came with crying, did not go away as guilt continued to weigh greatly on my spirit.

My feet felt like iron as I exited my laboratory and headed back to Julius's quarters. Julius was not someone who was supposed to wear such expressions of grief and loneliness. He was a man who smiled at all with gentle kindness. So why did I do something that always made him wear and expression that tore at my heart?

His quarters were deserted, and so I went to the final room. The door to his bedroom was ajar, and dim, flickering light seeped out. I stood on the other side in silence, looking down in shame. With all my heart, I wanted to apologise to him.

"Julius." I knocked on the door.

There was no answer and I sighed softly, hearing my pulse in my ears. Gathering my courage, I slipped in through the gap and into his bedroom.

Julius sat on the floor with his back against the side of the double bed. He was in only his trouser which he usually slept in, leaving him shirtless. It always amazed me how he was able to stay so fit when he did not do the same training that Rangers or Warriors had to do. I guess his other training gave similar results, with a lean and well-muscles body.

A towel was around his shoulders and he hung his head. His long blond hair was wet, hiding his face. He did not respond to my presence.

My expression fell upon seeing him. "Julius," I said softly, stepping over to him lightly and I went down onto my knees, taking his towel. "At least dry your hair."

Julius did not object as I dried his hair, neither did he look up at me. His gaze was empty and quiet. My heart ached with guilt, and so many other things.

"Julius," I whispered, dropping the towel and placing my hand against his cheek gently. "I am sorry, sorry for not understanding what you have felt all these years." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Even though you have told me something that is so difficult to accept, I still will because I believe in you." I tilted his face so his eyes met mine. "Trust in me as I trust in you, Julius."

He gazed at me for a long time, capturing me in those deep emerald pools, when it was supposed to have been the other way around – I became lost in his eyes. Julius raised his hand to the base of my neck, and his long fingers brushed against my skin delicately. Yet where he touched, my skin felt as hot as fire.

Julius's eyes lowered to the necklace that was around my neck and let it rest against his fingers. The emerald gem was the promised necklace, before the Miragent's Holy Templar demanded that Julius hand me over to the Seraphim Lords as the _Key_. The memory of that day sent my mind and heart aching.

"Do you remember the promise you made on this necklace?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," I said solemnly.

"You promised on this necklace that you would never die," he murmured.

I took his hand. "And I will keep that promise," I whispered. He looked back across at me, his expression unreadable.

"Lord Fasimede has unknowingly sentenced you to death."

Sadness swept through my expression. He would not let this go.

"I am a Guardian, Julius. I must go, and as a Guardian yourself, you must understand."

He slipped his hand from mine and closed his eyes. "But I also understand that if you die, then you leave me forever." His voice was barely audible, but the pain was evident. "I can overrule his order."

"But you will not, Julius," I said, reaching. His hand caught my wrist.

"I will, if it will keep you alive and by my side," he said, his tone had grown sharp.

My expression fell. "You cannot be this selfish."

His own expression fell. "Can't I? Is it so wrong to wish that you would stay by my side for eternity? Do you not understand how important, how precious you are to –?"

Julius was cut off as I pressed my lips to his, silencing him with a kiss.

A kiss on the lips was not something I had done since I was a child, because after that, I saw it as a romantic action between lovers – and still do.

His lips were soft and delicately sweet, like they were when I was a child. But now, all of that was magnified tenfold. It was like a jolt of electricity went through me, a surge of forbidden pleasure which my logical side tried to beat down with disbelief at my body's reaction.

I inhaled his scent which sent my head into a dizzying spin of sighing desire.

_More . . ._ my heart whispered.

_No . . . _my logic commanded, but to my shock, it was only just slightly louder than my heart's whisper.

I pulled back, and Julius stared at me, dumbfound.

"Bera?!" He gasped. "What are you –?"

He trailed off as tiredness swept through his expression and his eyes drooped.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"What . . . did you do . . . to me?" He whispered, his voice sounding incredibly weak and he slumped to one side. I caught him, cradling him to me as silent tears of anguish from what I had done, slipped from my control. The sleeping drug on my lips diffused through his and took effect immediately. As a Sorcerer, he was not immune to many of my poisons and potions.

"You will not remember this moment when you wake up," I said, my voice breaking, feeling Julius's firm body go limp in my arms. "You will not remember my kiss." I kissed his head and pulled him into his bed, draping the quilt over him. His sleeping face was beautiful. "But you will remember the promise I made on this necklace," I murmured gently into his ear. "I will not die."

I brushed strands of his hair from his face and wiped one of my tears from his silky cheeks. Never, did I think I would have to use my poisons against him.

Once outside his room, I closed the door behind me and my head rocked back, clenching my jaw at the shocking thing I had done, and praying with all my might that he would forgive me.

It would break me if he did not, but I would also understand. I put my duty as a Guardian to Elysea, to Atreia first, before him.

With a heavy and turmoiled heart, I walked away, struggling to focus my mind on what had to be done to turn back the armada that sailed for Teminon Landing.

Despite my mind trying to focus on the task that had to be completely, the feel of Julius's lips on mine, lingered. I touched the tips of my fingers to my mouth, recalling that moment, that sensation of bliss and of my rapidly thumping heart. My skin felt dizzyingly hot. I struggled to think, fighting the desire to feel more. Not of just his lips on mine, but elsewhere. I wanted to breathe in more of his scent, trace his firm muscles with my hands, and feel his fingers slide over my skin.

I shook my head faintly. _There is something wrong with me,_ I thought silently as the realisation dawned on me. _I am in love with my brother._

More tears fell in silence as I organised my departure. Julius would not remember it, and I would do well to not remind him, for I was content with loving him from afar. My feelings would remain hidden and secret.

Our relationship would not be broken – and I would not break my promise. I touched the emerald on my necklace.

"I will not die, Julius . . . and neither will you."

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially imagining it all in my head XD I love romance stories yet I find them very difficult to write myself as just typing words like 'kiss' make me embarrassed. Imaging scenes is easy, but writing them is another thing entirely. It's pathetic, I know, so hopefully I can improve on that :) I hope this fanfic will help with it, and I hope you readers will also enjoy it ^_^**


End file.
